


anisedora audiologs

by hezenvengeance



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: this is essentially just to keep them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hezenvengeance/pseuds/hezenvengeance
Summary: dootin n nootin.





	anisedora audiologs

**Sena-18:** My most embarrassing memory? Traveler’s light… Ok, I have one.

 **Kiara:** **_(Cackling)_** There’s only one thing this could be.

 **Arin:** **_(Laughter)_** What? What?!

 **S18:** Would y’all kindly shut _up_?

**_(Laughter dies off)_ **

**S18:** So I’m in the Crucible, Rumble. I’m comin’ down on these idiots harder than a Cabal drop pod, top of the leaderboard, stomping the competition into dust as usual-

 **A:** Usual when you still had Universal Remote, sure-

 **S18:** Tell that to my K/D ratio you little-

 **K:** Ahem? Storytime?

 **S18:**  Yeah, yeah, _mom_.

 **A:** **_(more laughter)_ **

**S18** : Ok, so I’m picking these blueberries off, no problems so far, lookin’ like an easy win, right? When all a sudden this Titan strides into my path, looks like she’s just stepped outta one of Shaxx’s Dark Age stories; Sunlight streamin’ round her like she was born to it, blazin’ with Sunbreaker fire, hammer in one hand an’ a mean looking shotgun in the other.

 **A:** Wait, is this who I think it is-

 **K:** Ssh! She’s getting to the good part.

 **S18:** So we lock eyes, and I pop my own Super; if she was phased by me levitatin’ three foot off the ground and sparkin’ lightning from my fingertips she didn’t show it. In fact, she smiled, this little grin that was just like ‘Go ahead. I dare ya’.

 **A:** A showdown worthy of Shin and Yor.

**_(Impact, designation Titan Melee)_ **

**A:** Hell was that for?

 **K:** Not appropriate, and quit interrupting!

 **S18:** Maybe I’ll finish this in the next hundred years.

 **A:** Sorry.

 **S18:** _Anyway_ . We’re sizin’ eachother up, and must of run into the same problem; can feel my Arc energy loosin’ it’s charge, and her fire’s ain’t lookin’ so hot all a sudden. She starts runnin’ and I start movin’ and we both jump, showdown for the ages all badass like. Distance closes, I’m so close I can feel the heat comin’ off that fire, and my sparks are latchin’ on to her armour, can just about see behind the visor of her helmet and _hey_ , she’s got some pretty peepers, but nevermind that because she’s about to put a hammer through my face and I’m about to give her the shock of the century-

 **K:** Here it comes.

 **S18:** -But then a shadow falls ‘cross us, and we both turn and it’s all Void. Next thing ya know both our Ghosts are sittin’ pretty waitin’ to rez us. Goddamn Warlock snuck up on us to drop a Nova Bomb on our damn heads, like Traveler’s shiny asscheek Sybeth can’tcha see we were havin’ a _moment_?

 **A:** Waitwaitwait: ‘Traveler’s shiny asscheek?’

 **K:** Arin, stop- Actually, yeah, how does the Traveler even have an ass? If anything Rasputin shot it off.

 **A:** The Shard is actually just the Traveler’s buttcheek.

 **K:** You touched that buttcheek.

 **A:** No wonder it was warm.

 **S18:** Y’all are real good at derailin’ things, ain’tcha.

 **A:** It’s a talent.

 **K:** A useless one.

**_(Impact, designation Hunter Melee)_ **

**K:** Light preserve me, what did I say about knives in the house?

 **A:** Oh, so you can hit me-

 **K:** Not with a knife!

 **A:** You’re a Titan! Your fist may as well be a knife!

**_(Impact x2, designation Warlock Melee, Thunderstrike variant)_ **

**S18:** Well then. Lessons learned: One, watch out for sneaky Voidwalker’s when your havin’ your badass showdowns, and Two-

**_(Resurrection x2)_ **

**A:** Sena, what the _fuck_ -

 **K:** Alright, that was a little far-

 **S18:** Kick out your fireteam when you’re tryna make a damn audiolog.


End file.
